Cracktastic FMAFT
by ThepurplefairyofFiber1Bars
Summary: When an Unsuspecting person gets dragged into... an anime? FFF- what wonderful cracktastic fun will we have! well... what will I have! D: I AM GOD I WRITE WHAT HAPPENS MUHAHAHAA... I should go take my pills now.


It's been about two years since Keith had got pushed off a had been doing fine living her normal life. Watching FMA (Full Metal Alchemist ) and reading had decided to continue her normal routine because she knew that's Keith would have fact Shaunna had witnessed the accident, screaming as he tumbled blindly but surely off the cliff into the dark abyss. A hooded person that look rather familiar to Shaunna had pushed him. But…everything seemed like a quickly dismissed the memory from her head and continued to watch her favourite anime FMA."That's her right?" a mysterious voice asked."Yes. It would seem so." the other voice got up to go use the washroom. She paused the episode and carried on her way.~:.~.:~When she returned her screen was a bright light with a purple tint."W-what? What the hell?" she backed up from the screen, BUT SHE WAS TO FUCKING bright light grabbed both her legs from under her and she hit the floor with a sickening coughed as her back bounced of the dragged her roughly toward the bright light."I'm still a virgin!" she screamed clawing at the floor boards.~:.~.:~"Hey miss!" a voice said."huh? What?" She couldn't see much because everything was man sighed and helped her to her feet. "WHOA! What where am I?" she says tumbling back to the ground looking from side to side with wide eyes."Hey! Hey! Clam down!" the man said."Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?""It's ok! Were in Xenotime and I'm Russell, Russell Tringham." he says in a clam voice."X-Xenotime? Where is that on a map? Is that in Europe… and what are you.. James bond or something?" Shaunna said sounding confused." Europe?… James bond?…. Uh were in Amestris.. Are you sure your alright? He said sounding confused, worried. Trying to help up her up yet again." Hey I'm fine I don't need your he-… wait… did you happen to say.. Amestris?""Um.. Yeah. Why? Something wrong?""Oh dear lord. I'm dead. There's no other explanation. I'm dead. Just dead… nothing but dead." She said getting up and pacing around in sloppy circles. Flailing her arms around in random patterns."Miss I'm sure we'll find someone to help you!" He said trying to catch her by her in blind stupidity turned around flinging herself into a fruit stand."Hey!" the stand owner yelled at her!

" I'm sorry!" Russell apologized for quickly picked up Shaunna over his shoulder seeing as she was in a fit of rage and her with one arm and putting the other in his pocket."Hey! Bond-boy put me down!" she said hitting is back with her fists. Obviously having no effect on him as he continued to walk down the street. Some heads turning to see the commotion. Others not really caring much at slowed down her hits suddenly looking at her hands… they were looking a little more 2D than usual. "Oh my god…" she whispered to herself."She's getting more insane by the minute." Russell shaking his head muttering to himself."I-I'm…" She looks at her self in a window not to far away. "In anime….." She was to shocked and appalled to scream and yell in delight." Alright almost here!" Russell said looking straight forward with a grin."Whoa! What? Where are you taking me?" Shaunna said trying to get loose again." Brought home another one! Eh?" A playful voice said.

Shaunna whipped her head to the side trying to see who was there. "Wait! Another one!" she said looking up at Russell with a glare."Yep! This is the fifth one this week!" The boy said gleefully."EH!" Shaunna said yelling!"Haha! Jokes! I'm Fletcher! Nice to meet you." He said smiling."O-oh right…yeah. Nice too meet you…I guess" She said a little plopped her down gently on the front step. "Alright so you could ether go into town and fend for yourself or you can explain why you were lying butt naked in the center of town.""WHAT!""Only kidding. But really we would like to know where your from and why you're here."Russell said going from a playful smile to a more serious adult look."I-uh…um…uh….erm…k… well…you see… I…..Can't remember!""You're a terrible liar." He said smirking. "Terrible~ terrible~ !" Fletcher agreed jumping up and swatted him away." No I'm serious! I can't remember where I'm from exactly or even why! I really don't even know why I was put in this town!"Russell's smirk faded he seemed to act more serious and understanding." I see… so you have no idea where to sleep of even find food…"" I wish I'm Starvin'!" Shaunna said clenching her stomach. As if on cue her stomach made a fierce rumble!"Uh… I see." He said motioning you towards the door."Lets get something to eat, shall we." Russell said with smile. Shaunna, Russell and Fletcher sat down at a table in a room connected to the kitchen and living appeared with some bread and pasta for both of them."Awai!~ Yummy~ " Fletcher shouted. Shoving mass amounts of pasta into his mouth."Lovely…" Russell exclaimed. "Anyways… So you be staying here for a little while… I'm sure someone must be looking for you though." He said taking a bite of his bread."hm? Oh…right…..I guess." Shaunna said in between bites. Some food spiting out too as she spoke."Even more lovely…" Russell said moving his chair out of spitting SO. ENDS CHAPTER shaunna find her way back? Who killed Kieth? (who wouldn't kill Kieth? Jokessss ;D) Who dragged Shuanna into the FMA world anyways? And why does Fletcher like pasta so much? FFF-FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2. .


End file.
